


The firsts of Elia and Filippo

by SoizicBleiz



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bisexual Elia Santini, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and fall hard, and hes gonna need his friend, and thats why theyre tagged, but thats the way it is, elia is gonna fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoizicBleiz/pseuds/SoizicBleiz
Summary: Elia and Filippo were not destined to meet. They were not supposed to know each other, flirt, sleep together, fight, talk and fall in love.And yet...





	The firsts of Elia and Filippo

Sitting alone on a chair on the balcony, Elia was feeling sad. No, not sad, not exactly. More like disappointed. Yes, that was it. Elia was disappointed.

When Gio told him they were going to a party at the Sava’s flat, he got his hopes high. He hasn’t hooked up with anyone in a while, and he was starting to miss that feeling. He never had a girlfriend, not that he ever wanted to, but he liked to be liked. He felt important when a girl looked at him with the look. He liked kissing them, sleeping with them. He liked hitting on them, flirting with them, seducing them, and more importantly, he liked when it worked. Of course, it did not always worked, but that never stopped him.

But tonight, he did not felt like it. Since it was organised by the girls, he had hoped that there were new girls, hot girls. There were not. Well, there were hot, new girls, but not interesting ones. Yes, there were pretty girls, but no one that he liked. The thing is, there have been a few parties now where he did not met anyone interesting. No one that caught his eye.

“You’re Elia, right?”

He turned his head to see who was asking that question, and was surprised when he saw Eleonora’s brother, Filippo.

He didn’t really know him. He remembered seeing him for the first time at the Christmas party, at Martino’s flat. However, he spent that night with his friends, and did not really care for other people.

“And you’re Filippo, Eleonora’s brother, right?”  
“The one and only,” he answered, sitting on the chair next to Elia. “So, why aren’t you with the other inside? Aren’t you cold out there?”

And in that moment, Elia did not know what to say. It is important to notice that it was a really rare thing that almost never happened. He was the king of the comebacks. He always knew what to say. But right there, he did not. Elia loved parties and his friends and he hated being alone and cold. So why was he outside while his friends were inside?

“Needed some fresh air,” he lied. “Why are you at a party with teenagers? Aren’t you at university?”, he asked, because he wasn’t going to let that guy be the only one asking awkward questions.  
“I was supposed to have a date but the guy cancelled 3 minutes before I was supposed to leave, so since I was already dressed, I decided to join.”  
“Yeah, that makes sense.”  
“Thank you for accepting my answer.”  
“You’re welcome.”

They looked at each other, and smiled, and laughed. It felt so right, and Elia felt a little better, without really realizing it or knowing why. They kept talking, asking the basic questions you ask when you first meet someone.

Elia learned that Filippo was an art student and was studying photography. His favourite film was Titanic, as cliché as it might sound, which meant that Filippo did not really care about what other people might think of him. He only cared about his friends, and he cared a lot about them – and it was something that Elia liked a lot. Actually, Elia learned that Filippo helped Martino a lot a few months ago, when he was still figuring out his feelings and his sexuality, and he was grateful for that.

“What you did for Martino last year… Thank you.”  
“No need to thank me.”  
“Yes, I do… None of us were able to do that the way you did… I don’t think any of us would have known what to say. We didn’t even know what was going on, he couldn’t tell us. He didn’t even say anything to Gio at first, and you know how close they are. So, yeah, thanks for helping him when we couldn’t.”  
“It’s not your fault, what he was going through… It’s not easy. Before talking to you, he had to accept himself, and it took him some time, but he did it, and you were there when he was ready, and that was what you needed to do. You can’t push someone to talk when they aren’t ready. And he wasn’t, not at first.”  
“Yes, but he talked to you.”  
“Yes, but that’s different.”  
“Why?”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m gay, Elia.”  
“Yes, I know, but...”  
“Which means I went through the same thing. Not exactly the same thing, of course. But I did grow up in a very homophobic country. But I think I know what you mean, that him and I weren’t friends, not as guys are.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Listen Elia, it’s not about you, it never was. It was about him. At that time, he didn’t need his straight friends, he needed someone who could understand what he was going through, while being absolutely sure they wouldn’t judge him. So, as I said, it was not about you. It was about his journey of accepting himself.”

Elia didn’t answer. Filippo was right, and he knew it. It was just… He knew it was not about him, or them, but a part of him always felt guilty. He just needed to accept that it wasn’t his place to help Martino at that time, and that he just needed to be there for him.

They talked a lot that night, and it felt so natural. There were a few silences, obviously, but none of them were awkward. They felt more like pauses.

Elia really liked that conversation. It was new. It felt new. He didn’t know if it was because Filippo was gay, or in university, or older, but he didn’t care. They had been talking about a lot of things, and he liked that. He liked talking to him.

He actually felt a little disappointed when Luca came looking for him, asking if he was ready to go since he was sleeping at Luca’s. But he did not have any excuses to stay, so he said yes and followed his friend. Before entering the flat, he looked at Filippo one last time and smiled at him. When the blonde guy smiled back and even winked, Elia felt something strange in his stomach – he must have had one too many beers, he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! As you may have noticed, English is not my first language, so if you see a few mistakes, feel free to tell me (also, feel free to tell me what you've thought of it all, since it's my first real story in English)


End file.
